


The Hotel Room

by HostisHumaniGeneris



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 16:04:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8539501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HostisHumaniGeneris/pseuds/HostisHumaniGeneris
Summary: Some time after Langshiang, Jake is doing some freelance monster hunting when he runs into a familiar face...





	

The palm of his right hand throbbed; when he hit the Napad it must've gotten cut up when the shell cracked. Whatever. He didn't exactly have the ammo to break through with his magnum, and there were two more left after this one wandering the streets.  Still, it was all a matter of divide and conquer; they weren't overly bright and if you were careful, easy to trip up. Hardest part was breaking through the shell, then it was all a matter of good aim. Easy money.

The dumb thing reared back and threw a right, then a left. Each swing was so telegraphed. Easy to avoid; a backstep here, a duck there. The Napad was starting to get pissed, or at least, more pissed than these things usually were. It raised both hands above his head preparing to smash him. It also left its face wide open. Jake sprang forward, and drove his bootheel right between the thing's eyes, right where the first cracks appeared. Finally broke all the way through, and fragments of brown, rocky carapace went flying. It reeled back, and as best Jake could tell from its ugly mug, it had a dazed expression.

He unholstered the magnum, raised it. Dinner-plate sized hole in its armor, centered right between the things eyes. Easy money.

"Jake?" At that moment, had the Napad been able to think of it, Jake Muller had a dazed expression on his face.

He whipped his head around. Had heard the U.S. was sending advisors to the country, probably worried about oil shipments being cut if the C-Virus outbreak spread beyond the B.O.W.s the group had unleashed. He had expected to run into some JSOC thug or CIA spook, and that'd be the point he'd keep his head down and stay out of the way, after what happened with Simmons, he didn't want to deal with the U.S. Government, no matter how well the BSAA said it covered up his identity.

What he hadn't expected was _her_. Her walking into his life marked the start of it being turned upside down; from a hired gun working for Edonian coups to a monster hunter working for apples. It wasn't her fault that Neo Umbrella wanted his blood to create biological hell on earth. Wasn't her fault he found out his absentee father was a genocidal madman. But something about the time they spent in Edonia and Lanshaing changed him. He wasn't the same man before and after he met her, and it just wasn't what happened during that time. Something about her changed him. Her practically naïve altruism... seeing someone like that willingly embroil herself in third-world revolutions and bioterrorist incidents... that changed him. And months later and in an entirely different corner of the globe, here she was. He fumbled, trying to think of something to say. Just a greeting, then deal with the Napad, then they could catch up.

He meant to say "Hey, Supergirl, long time no see." He managed "Hey Superguh!" before the Napad showed that it had regained its senses and drove a rocky fist right into the side of his head.

Luckily for him, Sherry was there to intervene while he was on the ground watching the world spin off kilter around him.  It took a lot of bullets from the handgun she was carrying, but the Napad eventually fell flat on its face.  She helped him to his feet, apologizing, while he swore that he had softened the B.O.W. up for her.  Their reunion was cut short by the other Napads.

Two-on-two was decent odds, at least, with someone who knew what they were doing at his back.  He managed to fuck up one’s leg with a pair of shot to its kneecap, ducking in and out when the thing dropped his guard.  Plan hadn’t changed; break the armor and shoot it’s face off.  That stopped when Sherry yelled his name. 

Making sure to be well out of arm’s length this time, he turned just as Sherry ran past him, her dance partner barreling afterwards.  He dove out of the way, narrowly avoiding a trampling, as she hit the dirt and rolled right as the Napad he’d been fighting took a swing at her.  The running Napad wasn’t quite quick enough to change direction, and barreled into its pal.  It sounded like a car crash. 

The Napad that had been chasing Sherry turned drunkenly as she ran past it, back to Jake.  The head-on-collision had done a number on its armor.  Three rounds from Sherry’s pistol and enough chipped off for him to plant a bullet right between its eyes.  When it hit the dirt, the other one followed shortly thereafter.

As the adrenaline wore off and his heart slowed, he watched Sherry dropping to a crouch near the downed Napads, taking a few pictures with a phone.  “So, what’re you here for?”

“After Edonia and Lanshaing, I guess I’m the DSO’s go-to person for C-Virus work.  The U.S. is currently working with local authorities on getting aid set up, distributing vaccines, tracking the source, that sort of thing.  Just wanted someone on the ground to get the lay of the land before they come in force.” She said, talking about the situation as if she was describing her plans to go to the market or something.  She turned and her eyes widened “Oh.”

“What?” He said as she rushed over to him, planted her fingers against his temple.  It stung, and he hissed.

“You’re hurt.” She said, grabbing him by the wrist and leading him to a vacant doorstep, before planting her hands on his shoulders and forcing him to sit.  She leaned in real close, looking directly into his eyes.  It was a little awkward having her so close, noses almost touching.   He was about to ask what she was up to when she backed away, then raised a finger, slowly moving it from left to the right “Hm… follow my finger, please.”

A concussion test.  Yeah, he had a hell of a headache at the moment, but a running gag among the first group of mercs he ran with was how hard-headed he was.  He gently grabbed her wrist and moved her hand away with his right hand, gave a smirk.  “I’m fine.”

She cocked an eyebrow at him as she looked at the blood his lacerated hand left on her sleeve.  She had a small first-aid kit at her belt, which she removed and set on the ground at his feet. “Fine, huh?”

“C’mon, Sherry, it’s just a knock to the head and a scratch.  I’ll live.” He rolled his eyes as she unzipped the kit, fishing out a small roll of gauze and a tiny spray bottle of disinfectant.  Fine, he’d humor her.  He removed the glove from his right hand and presented his palm.  She apologized as she disinfected the wound, wound the gauze around his hand multiple times, and taped it place.  He wiggled his fingers.

“So, why are you here?” She asked, looking intently over her handiwork.

“A... friend-of-a-friend-of-a-friend said the locals were looking for someone with experience handling B.O.W.s.” He shrugged.  He honestly wondered why he took the job, the locals couldn’t afford his usual rates so he was working for a discount, and B.O.W.s would’ve meant some irksome NGO or Government involvement sooner or later… not that he minded the current one… last year he would’ve declined it in a heartbeat.  “So we’re both on the clock.”

She nodded, then turned back to the Napad corpses.  “I’m going to have to report this in.  I’ll be sure to leave you out of it.  You were never here.”

The smart play would be to clear out then.  Based on what she’d say there’d be a lot of attention on the area in a small amount of time.  “Got a place to stay?”

She shook her head.  “I was going to stay at a US Embassy about sixty miles due South, but the Jeep I got loaned was destroyed.”

“There’s a hotel on the outskirts of town I set up in.”  Jake said with a nod.  “It’s not much, but it’s secure enough to hole up for the night.  Then we’ll see what kind of transportation we can rustle up for you.”

“Weren’t most of the citizens evacuated?  I’m surprised it’s still open.”

Jake shrugged.  “Never said I had a reservation.”

\---

After a conversation on the phone with her superiors where Sherry spoke in hushed tones about the situation, they crept to the hotel, eyes and ears peeled.  Sporadic gunfire and snarls could be heard, but they reached the hotel without incident.  From the looks of the place, it had the looks of a foreign chain hotel, American maybe, set up during an abortive burst of economic prosperity decades ago.  It was located in a sector of town which had been very quiet since he’d arrived; a quick sweep showed no broken-down doors or windows.  Safe enough. 

When they reached the suite he’d commandeered on the second floor, he kicked off his boots and walked across the Spartan room, Sherry following behind; only stopping to close the door when he asked.  He undid his gunbelt and draped it over the back of a chair, Sherry did the same.  He sat on the bed, she sat next to him, like she was observing some rules that she couldn’t deviate from.

He gave her the grand tour of his lair.  The T.V. didn’t work, the boxes of nine-millimeter and magnum ammo on the dresser were almost empty, the cans of food he’d stockpiled were mostly tasteless, which was more of a blessing than she’d think.  He found himself feeling his stomach twist as he did, for some reason he felt bad that she had to spend a night in the same hole in the wall he’d been commandeering since he’d arrived.

They talked.  First they reiterated what they were doing over the past few months; he’d been doing mercenary work; more monster-slaying than overthrowing governments this time, which she seemed to appreciate.  The government had quarantined her, but apparently made good on her promised freedom.  He knew she had been a science experiment for a long time, but hearing her go into it in more depth, he felt angry. 

He should’ve felt disbelief at how anybody could do that, to _her_ , but this was exactly the kind of world where that was reality.  Honestly, as she went into more detail about her youth, he was awestruck by how she ended up like she did.  Her being naïve was no shock, given she’d been insulated from the world for years, but had he been in her shoes, he’d imagine he would be nowhere near as kind or optimistic. 

When the topic of how she came into the government’s care came up, she deflected; it was a family matter.  Fine by him; he had been reading up on his family tree lately, and the idea of never speaking of that topic again was perfectly understandable.  She deflected by going back to what they were up to since China.  Had he thought of her?

“Yeah.” He thought of her, alright.  Wondering if he should’ve asked her to meet up with him after handing over his blood to the government.  Reliving each and every minute of their time together.  Wondering just what had happened to the girl to make her like she was today; from the little she shared with him, it was nothing pleasant.  Wondering how he could get in touch with her without drawing attention from her employers.  And, on lonely nights, his thoughts turned to imagining things like her legs wrapped around him as she moaned and writhed.

He shot her a glance, sitting on the bed next to him.  She smiled. 

He tried, and failed, not to picture what she looked like out of those clothes.  He leaned forward, planting his elbows on his knees to try and minimize the bulge that was starting to form in his pants.  The night was going to be rough.

“You think about me?”

“Yes.  Your blood saved a lot of people, you know.” She nodded.  Hooray; he was wondering if it went beyond that when she added “And… um.  I kinda wanted to see you again.” 

He cocked his head at her. 

“I’m….  I haven’t had a normal life.” Understatement of the year, that.  “I don’t know that many people well; Simmons was one, and there were a few others, but most of the people around me my entire life were agents assigned to watch me or scientists assigned to study me.  I don’t really, haven’t been exactly able to build a big social circle.  You’re one of the first people I’ve really gotten to know since I was a child.”

“I’m sorry.” He apologized for something that wasn’t his fault and couldn’t be helped.

“No, it’s fine.  I just, I like helping people, but it’s hard to relate to most of them.” She said, eyes to the floor.  “I’ve tried going out, meeting people, but how can I find common ground if most of my life is classified?  Like I want to go out, find people like me, but… that’s a very small list.  And the thing everyone else can relate to, I can’t.  Didn’t go to high school, my first and only job has been secret agent.  Never been to a bar.  Never had sex.”

“Yeah, you really should work on that.” Jake cut in, smirking and cocking an eyebrow even though he wasn’t looking at her.  Was a bit crude of him to say, but Christ, he’d been alternating between picturing her naked, feeling angry at the people who controlled her life, and feeling sorry for this girl who hadn’t lived until the U.S. government decided to send her into bioweapon-infested warzones.  He needed to vent his various frustrations somehow. 

His smirk disappeared and he whipped his head around when she sheepishly asked “Wanna be my first?”

His first thought was _the Napad must’ve punched me a lot harder than I thought_.  

Her face was going red, and in her lap, she was nervously running her hands against each other like she was washing them.  She was nervous as Hell.  Which meant she was serious.  He meant to say some smooth reply, something that’d get her out of her clothes and crying his name the second he said it. 

What came out was a blurted “Sure!” 

It was just as well she seemed to appreciate earnest enthusiasm.  She shrank down a little, but an impish smile formed on her lips.  If it were any other girl, he was sure it was an act to tease him.  Her?  She was nervous but eager.  He leaned in and kissed her.

“Um, so… what’s next?” Sherry asked when they broke the kiss, her face flushed.  God damn she was cute.  “I mean, I know the biology of it but…”

His imagination had run wild with things to do with her. “Let’s just get undressed and see where that leads.” 

He had his shirt over his head when he paused to watch her.  She was on her feet, facing away from him as she undid the buttons of her shirt, one at a time, eyes to the floor.  She pulled it off and let it drop behind her.  Plain white bra underneath, landed on the floor a moment later.  She hesitated, hands at the waistband of her pants.   

He stood up behind her, snaking his arms under hers and around her waist.  Her back stiffened and he felt her abdominal muscles tense when the bulge in his pants brushed against her backside.  “Nervous?”

She bobbed her head up and down.

“That’s natural.” He kissed the side of her neck, trailed his right hand upwards, brushing his fingers along her stomach up, over his ribs, and then grasped her left breast.  She moaned as he ran his thumb in circles around her areola.  Her hands fell on his, but made no move to pry him off; just running along his wrist and forearm.  He gave the breast a gentle squeeze. “Just relax.” 

He pulled her in tighter, ground his hips against hers.  Even with several layers of cloth between them, the contact felt great.  She threw her head back as her hands left his arm.  She fumbled with her pants, unbuttoning them and pulling them down.  His left hand went low, and she trembled against him as it went underneath her panties.  His fingers brushed against her pubic hair, then found their target.  He rubbed her vagina slowly, gently.  Slid the tip of his middle finger in.  She was wet.  After playing with her for a little while more, he kissed her cheek.  “Are we doing fine?”

She nodded again. 

He removed his hands from Sherry and spared a glance at the bed.  She gasped in surprise when he lifted up in a bridal carry, hastily crossing her arms over her breasts while turning red.  He stifled a chuckle at that.  He ran his left hand around her ass and she squirmed a bit in his grip.  He set her down on the bed and took a step back.  She shrank down a bit as she let her arms to her side, away from her breasts.  He suppressed a comment about them.

Sherry took a few deep breaths, then hitched her thumbs in the waistband of her panties and slid them down.  He caught a glimpse of blonde hair right before she drew her legs up as the underwear reached her knees.  After kicking the cloth off her right ankle, she sat on the bed, legs crossed, leaning forward slightly. 

“Um, Christ.  I dunno why I’m so nervous…” She muttered.  “Plenty of doctors have seen me like this.  Then again… they weren’t there to… I uh…”

She let that trail off, casting a glance to the side of the room while biting her lower lip.  She took a deep breath, then laid back on her elbows and uncrossed her legs.  His eyes drifted from her face down her neck, to her lovely breasts with perky pink nipples, down her slim stomach to the triangular patch of blonde pointing down to…  Christ he almost wept taking her all in.  “…how should we, um… proceed?”

Part of him wanted to put the brakes on the whole thing; with anyone else he’s be balls-deep inside her by now.  But she was… Sherry.  Like everything else about her, it was contradictions.  She was a complete rookie who stood beside him through the most insane odds he’d ever been stacked up against and pulled her weight.  She was a U.S. Government agent whom wasn’t a complete disaster for him.  She was the single most fuckable woman he’d ever laid eyes on, and her first time would be on a whim with a mercenary punk in a crappy hotel room in a third-world country.  Something was wrong with that picture. 

The other part of him was harder than the Napad’s face had been and was wondering why it wasn’t already buried balls-deep inside her.  His jaw worked.

“Jake?” She said, head cocked to the side; she looked confused at his hesitation.  “Is something the…” 

He was on her before she could finish that sentence, mouth against hers.  She sank to the mattress, it creaked under their combined weight.  She was surprised; his tongue ran along her teeth, the roof of her mouth while hers stayed still.  He broke the kiss off, pushing off of her to a kneeling position.  He ran a hand through her hair. 

“Just lie back and I’ll show you a few things.” 

There were plenty of women before her.  A lot of times he was just after getting his rocks off, whether for a wad of cash in a red-light district or some drinks at a trashy dive.  Still, he’d been through some flings; never more than a few weeks, but still.  Sex was a lot like mercenary work; if you wanted repeat business, you’d better justify it by performance. 

More than that, she deserved a good first time.

He leaned back down again, kissing her cheek and gradually worked down, nipping at the side of her neck.  Her breath hitched and she arched her back, pressing her torso against his.  When she relaxed, he slid his left hand down, gently grasping her breast.  Her arms wrapped around him and she dug her nails in and whined when his mouth trailed form her neck to her collarbone to her other breast.  He stayed there for a while.  Before continuing down.  Down, down, down. 

He pulled her legs apart and leaned down, head between her legs.  He ran his hands along her inner thighs slowly, feeling her heartrate through the big artery through them.  He rubbed her vagina, his eyes trailed back up to her face, looking down at him expectantly. He got to it, spreading her lips open with his fingers and running his tongue in a slow circle around her clit.  She exhaled through clenched teeth and threw her head back against the mattress. 

That motivated him to pick up the pace, alternating the pattern he traced with his tongue.  She moaned more.  He worked his middle and ring fingers of his left hand into her slit and ran his right up her stomach back to her breasts while continued his work with his tongue.  She moaned and bucked her hips as he played with her.

Her breathing got labored, her moans raised in pitch.  He was tempted to stop in his tracks, wait a little and start again, keep her on the edge as long as he could.  See just how desperate for release he could get her.  He spared a glance at her, eyes closed, shaking.  She threw back her head and almost whimpered "Jake."

No stopping, then.  He kept going.  She shook, her back arched, and she covered her mouth with both hands to muffle the cry that she let out when she came.  Her eyes were wide and focused on the ceiling. 

“How was that?” Jake asked, walking around the bed with a smirk.

“G-god.”  She panted, eyes locked on him.  Out of breath, legs still twitching, she smiled.  Damn, she couldn’t look better than she did right now.  After taking a moment to compose herself, she said “That was… I… uh… I never managed to make myself cum like that.”

“That’s the value of teamwork.  Glad you enjoyed yourself.” He wondered how to proceed.  He had his own needs, after all, and hopefully Sherry was game for some more… 

He almost jumped when her hand fell on his crotch.  Through the fabric, he could feel her rubbing his cock. Damn.  “We’re not done yet, Jake.”  

He got up, undid his fly and stepped out of his pants and boxers.  She wrapped her hand around his cock and ran it up and down, curiously looking it over; first one she’d seen in real life at all.  He shivered when she ran her thumb around its head; she touched a bead of precum at his tip she pulled her hand back and rubbed her thumb and forefinger together. 

He needed to be insider her.  Now.

He was between her legs again, pinning her shoulder down with one hand, guiding his cock to her vagina with the other.  As he prodded her, she grabbed the blanket with both hands, her breath caught in her throat.   He gripped her hips, looked her directly in the eyes, and began.

He eased himself in slowly, inch by inch.  She was warm and tight.  She let out a clipped hiss when he was halfway in.  “It’ll get better, I promise.”

She nodded.

He pulled back slightly, then back in, a little further. And again, and again, until he was buried to the hilt.  She locked her ankles together behind his back.  She felt amazing around him. 

He waited a moment, letting her get accustomed to his cock inside her.  He withdrew again, then began thrusting.  He started slow; she still looked a bit apprehensive and he wanted her as comfortable as possible for this.  One of her hands began rubbing herself while he fucked her, and she started moaning again.

He picked up the pace gradually, sliding his arms underneath her as he leaned in close.  She threw her free arm around his neck as she began bucking her hips in time with him.  He growled in her ear “You’re amazing, Supergirl.”

She just panted and moaned in reply.  He could feel her hot breath against his head and neck as he continued thrusting.  This was good.  This was the best he’d had.  He could feel tension building inside him, he wasn’t going to last much longer with her warm, tight body against him and around his cock.  His pace was becoming erratic; her voice was rising again.  He buried his face in her neck and kissed and bit.

She arched her back, dug nails into the back of his neck, her legs tightened around him and her she wailed again.  She screamed his name this time.  That pushed him over the edge.  He came with a growl.  Best fucking orgasm of his life.

The night’s activities left him drained.  He lay there, panting into the mattress, until he felt a hand tap on her shoulder.  Muttering an apology, he pulled himself out of Sherry and rolled off to her side.  They did nothing for a long time, they just waited and caught their breaths.  Sherry slid her hand into his, and he gave hers a squeeze. 

They didn’t say anything for the rest of the evening.  They kissed and climbed under the covers; Sherry falling asleep as he wrapped his arms around her and held her tight.  He was fading, too, tiring day.  Tomorrow they’d talk.  About how to get her some transportation.  About what they had done tonight.  About what exactly they’d do with and to one another, going forward.

He had some ideas on that last point. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Silex for the idea.
> 
> Please let me know what you think of it.


End file.
